The Ugly Truth
by JustAnotherStarkFan
Summary: Follow the story of Phina, see if Fairy Tail can find out the dark secrets in her also who are these people that are after her?Why does she know Ingeel?Whats the thing Fairy Tail can do best, is breaking open hearts that encased in ice. sorry for the sucky summery, I hope you read it and give my story a chance! DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR COVER IMAGE! Parings? Find out!


**DK: Hi everyone! Say hi Phina**

 **Phina: *Hides behind me her ears poking out* H-hi**

 **DK: I know your shy but that will work for now *Patting her between the ears***

 **Phina: *Purr***

 **DK: Sorry for not making another chapter for my Gone with the Darkness story, but I just made a new Oc and couldn't resist to make another story. ^^ Well hopefully you guys like my new story and for those who haven't read my other stories, please check those out. Phina pls say what we practiced.**

 **Phina: *still hiding behind me* W-without f-further or do we give y-you the first c-chapter of The U-ugly T-truth.**

 **DK: We don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my OCS.**

-No one's POV-

A girl about 20 with a good figure, curves and all. She was wearing a dark red mini skirt with white highlights and a white hoodie with the hood pulled up. She had blonde hair that faded to bright teal at the ends. It fell little past her waist, she had the back of her hair in a braid. Also, she had some bangs that framed her face also two long strands of hair at each side of her face. She walked through the forest at the edge of Magnolia.

 _'Need some food and fast'_ she thought as her stomach growled. She sighed as she sat down giving up on the hunt for food. _'No luck, all of the animals keep running…'_ she thought as her stomach growled again. She got up from the tree and walked the direction of the scent of a city hoping she could find food there. She kept walking till the trees started to clear up to make way for the city. She saw that she came up o the backside of a big building. She fell towards the ground feeling weak because of her hunger. _'I haven't eaten anything for weeks since I lost my m- No, I can't think about her right now. What I need to think about is food and surviving. I will live for those I have lost'_ she thought as a woman came out the door. The girl was still on the ground everything faded to black as she saw the women looked worried for her and run over to where she lay.

-Mira's POV-

"Hey, I'll be right back, guys. Need to take out the trash, also Cana if I find out you steal any more beer. You. Will. Regret. It." I warned Cana cheerfully with a dark look on my face as I walked to the back door to dump the trash. I opened the door to see a girl laying on the ground, clothes dirty and matted blond hair. I dropped the trash bag in my shock and ran towards the girl. I shook her "hey, are you alright?" I asked worried for her wellbeing. _'She's unconscious, she doesn't look to good'_ I thought as I picked her up and headed back into the guild. I opened the door and looked around for the master. "Master I found this girl behind the guild. She doesn't look too good" I told him.

"Bring her to the infirmary, and she can rest there. She looks like she's only hungry" He responded with a raspy voice, jumping down from the bar to follow me into the infirmary.

I put her on to the bed to rest, "Master her clothes are dirty so I'll give her clean ones, but you will have to get out before I do that" I told the master of this guild.

"Ok but hurry up before Cana drinks all of the beer" He walked out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, "Honestly that Cana and beer" I muttered under my breath. I slipped her hoodie of to find that she had ears like a cat. _'She's an Exon… I thought they all died centuries ago'_ I thought shocked. I took her shirt and skirt off to wash, _'Even a tail'_ I thought when I saw her tail come out of her mini skirt when I removed it. I pushed a white strand of hair behind my ear as I started to dress her in one of my old dresses.

-Phina's POV-

My eyes shot open, wincing slightly at the bright light. I was in a bed, ' _Wait… THEY CHANGED MY CLOTHES! That means they know I'm an Exon'_ I thought blushing. I was in a black dress that hugged by curves and in my opinion, was too short and there was a hole of where my fluffy tail came out of. My ears twitched, I got up and went over to the door and I was about to open it when a white-haired girl opened the door first.

"Oh, your awake. Oh, I'm sorry I'm Miajane, just call me Mira" the snownette told me smiling slightly.

I backed away fearfully _'she was more than likely let me borrow these clothes, they smell of her, cherry blossoms and mint.'_ I thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you, are you hungry?" she sweetly asked me.

I nodded as my stomach growled, I turned my head trying to hide my blush.

"Ok I'll get you something" she chuckled walking out of the door and closing it after her.

 _'She seems nice… It might be an act though. Zeo would want me to make friends… I'll try to trust someone again, but if this back fires this will be the last time I trust someone.'_ I thought as I was waiting for some food.

My ears twitch as Mira opens the door "Ok I've got some steak, fish and a salad" She told me walking in with a plater of food. When she puts it down I start shoving as much food as possible into my mouth. "You can eat slower you know, its not going to disappear" she sweat dropped.

Finishing my meal, "I-I… U-uhh… M-my name is P-phina" I stuttered "T-thank you for the f-food" I added shyly.

"No problem Phina, do you have anywhere to go?" She asked kindly.

"U-uh" Shaking my head.

"I can talk to Master to see if you can stay with us" She informed me.

"U-uhh… W-where am I-I?" I asked wondering, _'Where am I… I might be able to stay here Z- '_

"We are in the Fairy Tail guild hall in Magnolia" the snownette told me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Well if you will follow me you can meet the others and we can see if you can stay with us" she added while walking to the door. I got up and followed her out the door. I followed her to where a short old man, as I walked I felt the eyes of the whole guild on me. My ears twitched, and my tail swished nervously, people started murmuring to each other.

"Hi Mira, what can I do for you?" He asked glancing at me briefly.

"Master can Phina stay with us? She can stay in one of the rooms upstairs" Mira suggested.

"FIGHT ME PHINA" A pink-haired boy yelled and covered one of his fists with flame. He ran towards me " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " he punched. I freaked out, so I did the first thing that came to mind, " **White Dragon Holy Shield** " a golden shield formed around me blocking the pink-haired boy's punch. The whole guild was so quite a cricket's chirp could be heard.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER!" The pink-haired yelled, I covered my sensitive ears.

" **WHAT?!** " The guild shouted, the old man I'm guess is the guild master's mouth was wide open.

"Owww… My ears…" I murmured.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a mage." Mira stated surprised.

"Y-yeah…" My tail swishing nervously.

"Child do you want to join the guild? We treat each other like family here no matter the heritage or race." the Master asked me.

"I've lost my family tribe a while ago… anyway I'll join, Elder." I answered him, "Oh and can I call you Elder?" I added not wanted to be rude.

 _~FlashBack~_

 _-No one's POV-_

 _"Mama, Koi is being mean to me" A young girl with blond hair and teal tips cried to the older Exon._

 _"What did your brother do this time" the older Exon mama sighed._

 _"He ripped my doll in half and then covered it in red paint" The girl said her ears pointing down in sadness as she held up the doll that had her head ripped off. Red paint covered the part where the head was, making it look like blood._

 _"Koi come her and say sorry to your sister" the mother called out to her son. The boy Exon who had bright blue hair, ears and tail ran up to the older Exon._

 _"Why do I have to? She just a cry baby" he retorted._

 _"WHAAAA Koi is so mean… He killed my doll saying it was caught by poachers" The little girl cried big tears._

 _"Koi, that's one of the things we don't talk about in this tribe. Say sorry now" The mother strictly told her son._

 _"Fine, sorry" he said sarcastically, "not that I mean it" He muttered under his breath right after._

 _~EndOf FlashBack~_

-Phina's POV-

"Child that's fine, come over here and let's get your guild mark" He told me as Mira got a stamp with the Fairy Tail mark.

"Where would you like it and what color?" The snownette asked me.

"Can I get it on my right ear and in teal?" I requested.

"Sure Phina" She responded kindly as she pressed the cold stamp to my right ear. When she removed it, the teal mark appeared there as my ear twitched.

"Phina do you know a dragon called Ingeel? When did your dragon disappear? What type of dragon slayer are you? Though you used white dragon slayer magic" the pink-haired boy rambled hopeful.

"U-uhh I do know a dragon named Ingeel bu- "

"Where is he?" the fire slayer interrupted me in excitement.

"But I don't know where he is, sorry. To answer the rest of your questions, my dragon Zeossia disappeared in X777, but I don't want to talk about it…" my tail swished as I tried to respond to all his questions and Natsu looked crust fallen. _'I can't tell them yet, maybe later…'_

"Ok its final you WILL FIGHT ME, and I'm Natsu" he demanded.

"Maybe but not today, ok?" I told him.

"Let her get some rest until you attack her Fire Freak" a ravenette boy told Natsu.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu shouted.

"Ash-breath" He retorted.

"Stripper"

"Ahhh!" I covered my eyes because the raven-haired boy some how lost his clothes except his boxers.

"Gray, clothes" Mira reminded him.

"Ahh when did that happen?" Gray said shocked, I sweat dropped as he tried to find his clothes.

"Perv" Natsu commended.

"Fire freak" Gray told him as he threw a table in Natsu's direction, but it hit a tall tan guy with white hair.

"That wasn't manly Gray" He complained, starting a brawl.

"Is this normal for them?" I asked Mira as I sat down in one of the bar chairs.

"Yeah brawls are very com-" Mira tried to say but was interrupted.

"WHO THREW THAT CHAIR THAT SWUISHED BY CAKE? YOU. WILL. PAY!" A scarlet-haired knight yelled as she joined the brawl.

"Child, are you an Exon?" Elder asked me in a raspy voice.

"Uh y-yeah" I told him as I turned to him.

"I thought they were all killed off by poachers" He stated.

"N-no, my village, was the last left. It was hidden high in the mountains near here, well till they found us… You can guess what happened next… I don't really want to talk about it…" I told him in a pained voice.

 _~FlashBack~_

 _-No one's POV-_

 _A little girl was standing in a house that was on fire. She was crying big tears, "Mama…. Where are you" She said sniffling. She fell, breaking down and crying for her mother. Then everything turned red then black._

 _~EndOfFlashBack~_

-Phina POV-

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but sometimes it helps to tell someone. If you ever need me, I'll be there." He told me with pity in his eyes.

"Ok" choking back a sob, my ears pointing down.

"Hey Phina, do you want to go shopping with some of the other girls and me?" The scarletnette asked me after beating up some of the guys in the guild.

"S-sure, but after I cover my ears and tail!" My ears perking up as I ran after the group of girls after I got my hoodie and tucked my tail under the dark dress.

-No one's POV-

Phina ran up to the group of girls, the group consisted of Ezra, Bisca, and Levy. When the Exon got to the group they all introduced them self to her.

"U-uhh… U-umm, I don't have any jewel to pay for th- "the dragon slayer warned them sadly.

"Its fine Phin-Chan we'll pay for the clothes for you" Levy interjected walking beside me.

"Y-you don't have t-too" the Exon tried to talk the bluenette out of it.

"No, its fine Phin-Chan, I want to do this" Levy told her not budging.

"Fine, T-thanks" the girl sighed in defeat. Though they didn't notice the figure in a black cloak following them in the ally way.

"Boss we found the Exon, she is walking down to some shops with some looks like mages from Fairy Tail." The cloaked figure reported to a lacrima with the image of another cloaked person. The bottom of his face showed he had a scar on his bottom lip.

"Good work, come back and meet me back at the base and I'll give you your new orders." He responded then his image faded as the signal disconnected.

 **DK: I know… I'm a terrible person… Cliff hangers…. But if there's no cliff hangers then why would you continue reading… think on that…**

 **Phina: Yes, you are, you kill all my family and-**

 **DK: NO DON'T SPOIL THE STORY**

 **Phina: S-sorry… *Sniffle***

 **DK: Ahhh don't cry! I'm sorry!**

 **Phina: *Sniffle* O-ok**

 **DK: Remember what we practiced do that, 3, 2, 1**

 **Phina: P-pls review and F-follow to help support this story and me…. Was that ok?**

 **DK: Hai Phina, good job *Patting her between the ears***

 **Phina: *Purr***

 **DK: See you guys at the next chapter!**

 **Phina: B-bye! *Purr***


End file.
